Christmas Ain't Christmas Without You
by TynzBoomPow
Summary: Summary: Niley, Loe, Kelena, Demliver A.K.A DemixOliver , spends a Christmas together. Spread the love, baby! :D Countdown to xmas! :D
1. Mistletoes, SugarCookies & TheConfession

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I had like a major Writer's Block, every story I start writing, I get sick of it after the first chapter :-\  
So yeah, I finally decided to write a Christmas one, so here it is! Enjoy, everyone! And please, please, please R&R! :) **

**Summary: Niley, Loe, Kelena, Doliver (DemixOliver), spends a christmas together. Spread the love, baby! :) Countdown to xmas! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone! I don't own Hannah Montana characs, or any of the Jonas Brothers. TOTALLY LEGAL! **

**

* * *

**

Christmas Ain't Christmas Without You

**Chapter One: Mistletoes, Sugar Cookies and The Confession**

_Santa Baby,__  
Just slip a sable under the tree__  
For me  
Been an awful good girl  
__Santa Baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight _

**Miley's POV**

"We have to put mistletoes!" Selena paused and smiled. "_Everywhere!!" _She grinned. I rolled my eyes and laughed, nodding my head.

"We all know why you want mistletoes everywhere," Lilly smirked. "Someone wants to get down and dirrrtyyy with a certain Jonas tonight!" She sing-songed, wiggling her eyebrows. Selena gasped and threw a piece of popcorn at her, but it hit me instead.

"Hey!" I protested. She shrugged innocently. Demi giggled, stuffing a whole bunch of popcorn into her mouth.

"Anyway," She continued, turning her attention back to Lilly. "They have purity rings. But I know _someone_ who would like to get down and dirty with someone else," She half-smiled and looked at me and Demi knowingly. Lilly's jaw dropped and her manicured fingernails flew to her glossed lips.

"Who, meee?" She exclaimed. "Psh, me?! With who?! Psh. Pshhh!!!" She quickly looked away.

"Come on, Lils, we all know you have a thing for Joey-Woey," I cooed, poking her. She rolled her eyes.

"That obvious, huh?" Her shoulders drooped. Demi stopped stuffing her face with popcorn.

"Just tell him, Lils." She nudged Lilly lightly. Me and Selena nodded. Lilly widened her eyes and shook her head.

"Nonono," She protested. "He won't like me back. I mean he doesn't even like me. I mean you can see it, he..." She rambled. She always rambled when she got nervous. The three of us rolled our eyes. I got up from my seat on the rug and sat next to her on the couch. She buried her head in her hands. I placed my arm around her lightly.

"If you won't tell him, we will." I smirked, straightening out my Seven jeans and babydoll tanktop with my other hand. Her head shot up from her hands and she scowled.

"You guys wouldn't...!" She threatened. Selena nodded her head.

"Oh yes we will." She confirmed. Demi giggled and popped a gummybear in her mouth, smirking.

_Ding Dong_

"There, that must be them." I got up from the couch. "Tick tock, Lillian!" Lilly pouted in her seat as I opened the door.

"Mileyyy!" Joe exclaimed as he handed me the turkey and walked right past me without a hug. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Sooo used to it," I mumbled. I looked up and saw a beaming Kevin.

"Her lil' sis," He greeted me, embracing me into a tight hug. He let go and his eyes scanned the room behind me and his face suddenly lit up as he walked past me. He probably spotted Selena. I laughed softly and my attention diverted to the curly haired cutie infront of me. He smiled when out eyes met and I grinned. I stepped outside and closed the door behind us.

**(Niley fluff up ahead!)**

"Hey you," I whispered, wrapping my arms around him.

"Hey," He whispered back, kissing my forehead lightly. I buried my nose into his chest and breathed in his smell.

"I've missed you," I mumbled into his warm chest.

"Mmm, I've missed you more." He nuzzled into my brown curls. I pulled away slowly. He placed a soft kiss on my lips. I kissed him back and he ran his tongue across my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth, letting his tongue slip in. I smiled against his lips as my eyes fluttered close. The make out session lasted for a minute. I pulled away when air was needed.

"Merry christmas, babe." He beamed. I closed my eyes and smiled.

"Back at ya," I giggled and grabbed his hand, pulling him inside.

"HMM, I WONDER WHAT MILEY AND NICK WERE DOING OUTSIDE." Lilly said loudly. She paused. "ALONE." Selena and Demi grinned while Joe laughed at Lilly. Lilly smiled at him. Kevin chuckled and tightened his grip around Selena. I rolled my eyes and Nick blushed.

"Hey Joey!" I shouted to Joe across the room. He stopped chewing the sugar cookie I made and looked at me, confused. "Did you know that Lilly..."

"OKAY SORRY MILES I LOVE YOU!" She quickly shouted. I smirked and kissed Nick's cheek. He plopped into the seat next to Lilly and pulled me onto his lap. Demi was pouting on the purple cushion, glancing at the door every few seconds. I smirked.

"Chillax, Dems." I assured her. "Oliver might be late. As usual. He'll come." She sighed and nodded her head, then went back to playing with the edge of the purple cushion. I got up from Nick's comfortable lap and he pouted. I kissed his pout away and pulled him up.

"Time to put up the mistletoes Sel wants, and, JOE JONAS, EAT ONE MORE SUGAR COOKIE AND DIE!" I glared at him. He smiled innocently and dropped the two sugar cookies he had in his hand back into the glass bowl. Nick pulled mistletoes out of the big box on the floor and handed everyone a bunch. Soon we were hanging mistletoes everywhere - toilets, kitchen sinks, under the piano, in underwear closets, under Jackson's bed with all the old sneakers, expired pizzas and of course, the dustbunnies (Lilly made JOe go under there and hang the mistletoe), in my walk-in closet...

_Ding Dong_

"I'll get it!" Demi shouted from my dad's room and rushed to the door downstairs. I laughed softly as Nick looked up from hanging a mistletoe and shot me a quizzical glance. I shook my head slightly.

"Whatcha laughing at, Ms Miley?" He smirked, wrapping his strong arms around my petite waist, resting his chin on my head lightly.

"Remember when we were that in love?" I giggled. He pulled away from me softly.

"Eh?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck. He usually did that when he was nervous or confused. It was really cute.

"When we first started dating. We saw each other 24/7, and if we weren't together, we were texting or talking on the phone, and when we weren't texting or talking on the phone we'd be wondering where each other would be... well, for me anyway." I paused as he nodded his head, smirking. "We were so attatched."

"I know," He simply said. "Work has been so hectic, and I've really missed you. I wonder how I could get by without seeing you," He whispered. I shrugged. He lifted the mistletoe above our heads. "Hey look. Mistletoe." He smiled as he planted a short but sweet kiss on my lips.

Lilly's POV

I can do it. I know I can. Here goes.

"Hey, Joe..." I started.

"Um, Lils," He said at the same time. i laughed lightly. I thought these things only happened in movies?! Ohh boy. "You first," He smiled. I rolled my eyes and chuckled. These things so happen in movies only.

"Okay. Well um." I closed my eyes and sighed, braching myself for the worst. "Look, ever since I met you... or, okay. Even before I met you guys through Hannah, I always had a thing for you, like a fangirl-crush thing. I mean, you're a Jonas Brother!" I rambled on. He laughed softly. I stopped myself. _Shit, he's laughing at me. No backing out now._ "Sorry. Anyway, ever since I got to know you better, that fangirl crush became more of a... well, like-like thing." I paused and bit my lip, taking my eyes off my manicured toenails and looked up at Joe to see if there were any signs of disgust. Surprisingly, none. "but look, it's totally okay if you don't like me back. I mean guys don't usually like me, I'm so tomboy, not like Miley who's totally perfect and - " I got cut off by a pair of soft warm lips against mine.

Wow.

I kissed him back and I felt his hands on my waist. My hands found my way to his hair and he slipped his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues tackled against each other's and I pulled away when air was needed. I leaned my forehead against his and smirked.

"You're perfect the way you are." He smiled.

_Santa Baby,  
Forgot to mention one little thing  
A ring  
I don't mean on the phone  
Santa Baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry, tonight_

_

* * *

  
_

**There! How was it? x: I'm just gonna keep updating til Christmas, or the day before. :] Please R&R! Reviews keep me going! Chuga chuga.**

**Xmas countdown; SEVEN FREAKING DAYS!!! :D**


	2. Number 1 Fannah, Brangelina & TheNewRide

**Omg, thanks so much for the reviews, even if I only got 4, but it's cool :] **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone! :D**

**A/N: Thanks to: CheezGoBoom, OTH4EVA23, InchesAwayFromThoseBoys and my first reviewer, lolly4ever! Thanks you guys, and keep 'em coming! :D Here's the second chapter, enjoy, and please R&R [:

* * *

  
**

Christmas Ain't Christmas Without You

**Chapter Two: #1 Fannah, Brangelina & A New Ride**

_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,  
In the lane, snow is glistening  
A beautiful sight,  
We're happy tonight.  
Walking in a winter wonderland._

Selena's POV

I turned the channel to E! Entertainment and saw Hannah Montana performing.

"You get the best of both Worlds, chillin' out take it slow, then you rock out the showww," I sang tonelessly as I lay on Kevin's stomach. He laughed and kissed my forehead.

"You need singing lessons, hun." He joked. My jaw dropped.

"Hey!" I hit him lightly on his arm. He laughed and looked above us.

"MISTLETOE!" He shouted before placing a kiss on my lips. I giggled. This mistletoe idea was one of my best ones yet. Suddenly I heard loud singing coming from the other room.

"IS THAT HANNAH SINGING?! OH MY GOSH, HANNAH! I'M YOUR NUMBER ONE FANNAH!! EVERYBODY MAKES MISTAKES! EVERYBODY HAS THOSE DAYS!!! Um... NOBODY'S PERFECT... lalala... I don't know the lyrics." Joe said in defeat. I heard someone smacking him on his head.

"I can't believe you don't know the lyrics to Hannah Montana!" I heard Miley shout. I laughed softly. "Wait a minute... Lillian! Is that a..._Hickey_?!?!" I heard her gasped. I gasped too and pulled Kevin to the scene.

"LOE!" I shouted. Everyone looked at me as if I'm crazy. I sighed exasperatedly. "Lilly and Joe! Loe!" I explained. Lilly blushed and Miley's lips made an 'o' shape. Kevin and Nick punched Joe lightly on the shoulder, congratulating him.

"Hey, it's not as if I'm getting a baby or something," He mumbled.

"You will soon," Miley wiggled her eyebrows. Lilly's face turned into disgust.

"MILES! They have purity rings! I know you already took Nick's purity ring, but that doesn't mean I have to lose mine," She smirked. I giggled and intertwined my fingers with Kevin. Miley was about to protest when Demi and Oliver came into the room looking flushed.

"Wow, someone's been up to something," I mumbled. Only Kevin heard me as he chuckled and kissed me on the cheek.

"What'd we miss?" Oliver asked, running his fingers through his chocolate brown hair.

"Loe happened!" I beamed. Again, Oliver and Demi looked at me as if I'm crazy. I pointed to Lilly and Joe.

"Loe. LIlly and Joe." I said, then pointed to Nick and Miley (apparently they were whispering into each other's ears and had bright smiles on their faces. I don't wanna know.). They quickly looked at me when I pointed to them. "Niley. Nick and Miley." I then pointed to Oliver. "And yours is... Demliver. Or Doliver. Whichever. They both sound cute." I beamed. Oliver and Demi nodded.

"Kevlena!" Demi concluded. I blushed. "Or Kelena."

"Yeah, you get it!" I happy-danced.

"Soo Brangelina," Joe mumbled. I gasped.

"Are you saying I copied Brad & Angie?!" I let go of Kevin's hand and crossed my arms over my chest, glaring at Joe.

"Well, you did..." Nick looked away. I scowled at him.

"Fine I did." I admitted. My scowl changed into a smile. "MISTLETOE!" I shouted and pecked Kevin on his lips. I looked up and saw Joe kiss Lilly shyly on her cheek, Oliver looking into Demi's eyes (they probably kissed when I was kissing Kevvy) and well... Nick and Miley making out. I sent a knowing glance to Lilly as she quietly took her phone out. I nodded my head, smirking.

_Ka-Chee!_

**(A/N: Sorry I don't know how to describe the camera going off, lololol.)**

The camera snapped. Nick and Miley quickly pulled away and the six of us doubled up laughing. Miley blushed and Nick looked annoyed.

"Immature," Nick frowned. Miley nodded and grabbed his hand. They went off to her bedroom. Again, I don't wanna know.

"_Immature_," Joe imitated Nick in a high-pitched voice. Lilly giggled and pecked him lightly on the lips.

This is gonna be one eventful Christmas.

Demi's POV

I cannot describe how happy I am right now. I have great friends who'll always be there for me, a supportive family and of course, my boyfriend, Smokin' Oken.

"So, mi lady, let Smokin' Oken take you on a Winter Wonderland riiide," He said in a very bad Brittish accent. I giggled and stepped into his old pick-up truck that smelt of my grandma.

I scrunched my nose and frowned.

"Ollie baby, this isn't your 'surprise' is it?" I asked him, disappointed. He shrugged.

"Just wait and see." He smiled, starting the car. "We have to be back in time for the Christmas Eve dinner, so we have to be quick." He started the car. I nodded my head uncertainly. He drove for fifteen minutes before pulling up infront of a car showroom. At this point I was really confused. He stepped out of the truck and opened the door for me. I hopped out and followed him in the showroom.

"Wait here," He instructed me and disappeared in a room. A few minutes later, he came back with something behind his back. I raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow and crossed my arms. What the hell was he up to? "Ready?" He asked, smirking. I nodded my head, not able to contain my excitement. He took his arm from behind and revealed a key hanging on his index finger. When I realised what kid of key it was, I gasped.

_A freakin' car key_. **(A/N: I know, it was abit obvious since they were in the showroom and all. But Demi's dumb so just let her be. HAHAH, joking!!)**

"Holy fuck," I whispered. "You bought a car?" He nodded excitedly.

"It's a present, from me, _to us_." He replied, pressing the key into my palm. I smiled, and smiled, and smiled.

"I love you," I breathed, a single tear rolling down my cheek. When I didn't get a reply from him, I glanced at him to see a confused face.

"You... love me?" He asked, shocked. I nodded. Of course I loved him. He has done so many things for me. When my parents were constantly quarelling, he was there to stop the quarelling by talking to them nicely. When my grandpa passed away, he was there to comfort me, to whisper sweet nothings into my ear, making me smile. When I got the leading role in _Camp Rock_, (in this story, Jonas Brothers weren't acting in Camp Rock) he was there to share my happiness.

"Of course... why?" I frowned.

"No girl has ever said those three words to me before," He smiled weakly. I laughed softly and nodded.

"You're such a donut, Ollie." I smiled.

"That's why you love me," He smirked. I giggled. "And that's why I love you too."

_  
Later on, we'll conspire,  
As we dream by the fire  
To face unafraid,  
The plans that we've made,  
Walking in a winter wonderland._

* * *

**Lulz. How was it? I wanted to continue but figured I'd just leave it hanging there. :D R&R please!**

**Xmas countdown; SIX FREAKING DAYS!!  
**


	3. OrangeJuice, Jackson's Girlf & Jake Ryan

**Hey, update time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... still. But I will. I put it down on my wishlist & have already sent like a million copies to Santa. Surely he can't miss mine? I put Hannah Montana and The Jonas Brothers really big on the note. Heh, I'm gonna be the luckiest girl on Earth. & All you Niley lovers too. Heheheheheheheheheheh *evil face***

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews yaw! :D It's slower than my Troypay story, but yeah. Ohoh, I NEED YOU GUYS TO VOTE!!!**

**I'm starting another story soon :D Besides Will You Be There, my other Niley story (Go check it out if you haven't, I'll be updating l8er!)**

**A) Hannah Montana cross-over with The Suite Life**

**or**

**B) Hannah Montana cross-over with HSM! :D**

**For HSM, I'll prolly do a Troypay one too, but for The Suite Life, Zach & Cody will make the story, um, funnier. So I really need your opinions, I'll open a poll on my profile, go vote please! Thaaaank you :}**

**&Thanks so so so much for the reviews again, they give me so much inspiration :] R&R Please! :D

* * *

  
**

Christmas Ain't Christmas Without You

**Chapter Three: Orange Juice, Jackson's Girlfriend & Jake Ryan  
**

_Last Christmas  
__I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

Miley's POV

"Oh my God, Ollie Trollie, you didn't!" I heard Lilly gasped as she rushed outside. I frowned, confused about what she was talking about. I looked down at Nick who was below me and kissed him one last time, then got off of him. He groaned as he got up too and straightened his A&F shirt. He held on to my hand and we walked out of the room. When I went down, I saw what the big hoo-ha was about.

There, outside my house, in the driveway, was a shiny new baby-blue convertable. My jaw dropped.

"Whoa, dude." Nick said, walking towards Oliver and punching fists with him. Demi came out of the car, beaming. I walked towards her, still at loss for words. Oliver have always been saying he would get a car for him and Demi soon, but me, Lilly and Selena always didn't believe him. Now that it happened, wow.

My car used to be the coolest among the nine of us, it was a pink Mustang convertable my Aunt Dolly gave my for my 16th birthday. But Oliver's and Demi's car topped it.

"Wow, you're one lucky chick." I smiled at Demi. She never stopped beaming.

"Yup," She nodded. "Soooo lucky." She sighed dreamily. I laughed and looked around.

"Where's Sel and Kev?" I asked. She shrugged and went back to Oliver's side. Joe was in the car, pressing all the buttons. Oliver was talking to Nick while looking at Joe worriedly.

I laughed softly and walked into the house, and into the kitchen. I opened up the refrigerator ans pulled out a carton of orange juice. I glanced at the time. 6.00. My dad will be home in an hour with all the Christmas food. I drank from the carton and tilted my head backwards, letting the cool orange liquid slip down my throat. I let out a satisfying 'Aahhh...' and heard someone come in. Before I could turn and see who it is I felt a pair of familliar arms around my waist and smelt the familliar Calvin Klein cologne. I smiled as Nick kissed my shoulder softly and placed small kisses along my neck.

"If that's your way of saying hi," I giggled. "I liked it."

"Mmm," He mumbled, still holding on to me. I rolled my eyes and laughed, slowly pushing him away.

"Nick, we just made out on my bed 5 minutes ago." I glared at him playfully. He shrugged. "Want some OJ?" I offered him.

"Did you drink out of the carton?" He asked, smirking. I shrugged and nodded.

"Then, yes." He said, taking the carton from me. I rolled my eyes again.

"Dork." I nudged him.

"Nerd."

"Geek."

"Dork."

"I said that already."

"Oh."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

--

Selena's POV

"Kevvy," I mumbled against his lips. He made a 'mmm?' sound and I pushed him away.

"Do you think we're taking things abit too fast?" I asked, looking away. He shot me a quizzical glance and got off me. I continued, "I mean, we just started dating a month ago..."

"Yeah, true." He sighed.

"Maybe we should wait. Like Nick and Miley. And Oliver and Demi." I shrugged. He nodded. "I mean, I just don't want to do anything I might regret. Nick and Miley have been going out for what, almost eight months, Ollie has been going out with Dems for half a year, and us... just a month ago, but we're doing things Miley and Nick are doing..." I trailed off. He nodded again. I looked at him, expecting him to say something. When he didnt, I frowned. "Aren't you gonna say anything?" He shrugged.

"You said all I wanted to say," He smiled warmly. I let out a breath of relief and he gave me a soft kiss on the lips.

"Hey Kev... WHOAAA." Joe said, coming in the room then backing out. "Sorry! Sorry, I didn't think you'd be like Nick and Miley... um, sorry!"

"You just happened to come in at the time Kevin was giving me a _quick kiss_," I snapped at him. His mouth made an 'o' shape.

"Aaaanyway," He continued, clucking his tongue. "Go get ready, Billy Ray will be here soon." He said, walking out of the room, then shouting for Lilly. I laughed and smiled at Kevin.

"You gonna change?" I asked, hugging him. He shook his head.

"Nah. I have your smell on my shirt. I like it," He sniffed. I giggled.

"Well, I have to change, then you have to get my outfit full of your smell too." I looked up at him, beaming. He chuckled and kissed my nose, then left the room, leaving me to change.

--

Miley's POV

"So what'd you get me for Christmas?" I asked Nick, playing with his dogtag. He smirked and tightened his grip around me.

"Sometimes, the things I got you are right infront of you," He replied. I frowned.

"Please don't tell me you didn't get anything," I paused. "Then kiss me and tell me that that was my Christmas present." I pouted. He shook his head. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's Christmas Eve. Presents are on Christmas only." He replied, beaming. I rolled my eyes and snuggled deeper into him. Just then, I heard the front door opening.

"BUD! I'M HOME!" I heard my dad shout. I squealed and jump off Nick, running towards my Dad outside.

"Daaaddyyy!!" I screamed, jumping onto him. Then I saw Jackson getting out of the car, and then another girl. My eyes widened in confusion. "Um, dad..." I started.

"Jackson's new girlfried." He read my mind. I gasped.

"Jackson?! Girlfriend?!" I laughed. My Dad shrugged and headed for the kitchen. I laughed to myself again.

"Okay, where's that little rascal?!" Jackson came in, his fists clenched. "NICK JONAS COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!!!" He shouted.

"Hey, what's wrong!?" I asked, confused.

"Time to give him 'The Talk'." He replied. "Oh this is Mary-Kate by the way," He said, pointing to the pretty, blonde girl behind him. She waved shyly.

"I'm Miley. Jackson's awesome little sister." I shook her hand.

"I know, he has told me soo much about you at College." She giggled. My eyes widened.

"He has?!" I asked, astonished.

"MK! You're not supposed to tell her that!" Jackson scolded her playfully. She shrugged innocently. Just then, Nick came downstairs.

"Hey, I heard someone calling me. Oh hey Jackson. Hey... unknown girl. Hi Mr Stewert!" He cheerfully greeted my family. "Hey, Mi, baby? You coming back in?" He asked. I was about to say something when Jackson cut in.

"COMING BACK IN FOR WHAT?!" He asked, glaring at Nick. "Come here, Nicholas. Now that you're serious with my lil' sis, it's time for the talk."

"Oh, no, Jackson, not the talk!!!" My dad shouted from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Jacky, no talk pleaseee." I begged him. "Jake almost got scared away by the talk," I whispered so Nick couldn't hear Jake's name. Nick looked puzzled.

"C'mere, Nicky." Jackson said, plopping on the couch and beckoning him over. Nick cringed at the name 'Nicky' but went to sit next to him anyway.

"This is gonna be bad," I whispered to Mary-Kate. She giggled, sitting next to Jackson. I looked around, wondering where the others might be.

"Okay, Nicky. I trust that you're a good guy. You've been with my lil' sis for... 3 months?"

"8." Nick corrected him.

"Wow, I missed alot in college. Anyway. One, hurt her and I'll punch you so hard, your eyeballs come rolling out, your brains will be squashed into a pulp, you won't have that pretty face of yours, I'll cut all your hair out, and you'll look like Uncle Earl when..."

"NEXT POINT, JACKSON." I rolled my eyes.

"Next, no drinking. No sex. No drugs. No smoking. Got it?" He glared at Nick. Nick shrugged but nodded his head. "If any of that happens, I'll punch you so hard..."

"I got it, Jackson." Nick said. He didn't look as scared as Jake did when Jackson gave him the talk.

"Can we go now, Jackson?" I asked, exasperated. He shrugged and turned his attention to Mary-Kate. I pulled Nick up from the couch and he held on to my waist as we walked back to my room. Nick jumped onto my bed, pulling me with him. "So you scared of Jackson now?" I asked, giggling.

"Nah," He replied, placing his arm around me. I tilted my head to the left. "I won't do any of those things to you anyway, why would I be afraid of him hurting me?" He beamed. I froze and smiled. Nick was the sweetest thing ever. I sat up and stared at him. He frowned at me.

"What? Is there something on my face?" He asked, wiping his left cheek. I shook my head, still smiling. He frowned at me again. "Okayyy. Then get back in here." He said pulling me down. I shook my head.

"I love you Nickyyy!" I squealed. He cringed.

"Whaaa." He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"I. Love. You." I said, bending down and kissing him inbetween each word.

"Okay, I love you too..." He said uncertainly. I pouted. His eyes immediately lit up. "OH I mean, I love you!!!" He shouted, getting up and tackling me down. He kissed me and we ended up making out on the bed. Again.

--

Lilly's POV

I giggled when I saw three hickies on Miley's neck.

"Great dinner, Mr Stewert!" Joe complimented the smiling father with his mouth full. His smile turned into a frown when bits of ham came out from Joe's mouth. I giggled.

"Joseph," Kevin scolded him. He shrugged. I giggled again, stuffing a piece of beef into my mouth. I saw Nick and Miley smiling at each other and glanced knowingly at Demi and Selena. The three of us 'dropped' our napkins at the same time.

"Oops," We all said in unision. Also at the same time, we bent under the table together. We saw Nick and Miley holding hands under the table and we giggled. Just like we thought.

"Sel, picture!" I whispered to her. She quickly pulled her phone out, set it on night mode, turned the sound off and snapped a picture. We giggled and went up at the same time.

"FOUND IT!" We shouted together. Miley looked at us suspiciously but the boys didn't notice anything. I smirked at Selena and... Demi was laughing at something Oliver said. Oh well. I tuned back into the conversation.

"So then that year I got coal in my sock," Joe mumbled. Miley, Nick, Jackson, Selena, Kevin, Mary-Kate and Mr Stewert laughed. I looked at them blankly.

"Oh oh, I've got a Christmas joke!" Nick spoke up. We all turned our attention to him. "Why did... um, oh okay, WHY DOES SANTA NEED THREE GARDENS?"

We all stared at him blankly.

"So he could hoe, hoe, hoe!!!" He laughed at his own joke. The whole table was silent, even Joe, the one that was famous for lame jokes. But this time, only Jackson started laughing.

"That's funny!!!" He kept laughing. "Oh, Miley, you got a good pick. Better than that Jake Ryan guy." He chuckled. The whole table fell silent and everyone's eyes landed on Miley and Nick. Joe squeezed my hand under the table. Nick looked uncomfortable and Miley glared at Jackson. Jackson realised what he said and Mary-Kate slapped his shoulder.

"Nick, I..." Miley started. Nick shrugged.

"It's okay." He lied. Everyone could tell he was lying.

"Seeeee? It's okay," Jackson laughed nervously. I rolled my eyes. We ate in awkward silence for a few more minutes before I got up and placed my plate in the sink.

"So, um, great dinner, Mr Stewert. Joey, you up for a game of Guitar Heroes?" I asked, trying to get the Christmas spirit back.

"Aww, you know you always beat me, baby, but this time, you're going down." He smirked, placing his plate in the sink too. It worked, everyone had the Christmas spirit again. Except Miley and Nick.

"Go straighten things out," I whispered to Miley when I passed by her. She smiled and nodded.

Miley's POV

I walked towards the living hall after going to the bathroom, trying to spot Nick. He was sitting on the couch watching Joe trying to beat Lilly at Guitar Heroes.

"Aww, I lost. Again." Joe whined. Lilly smirked and kissed him lightly. "Ooh, much better. Another round!" Joe exclaimed. Kevin and Selena were cuddled on the loveseat, whispering sweet nothings to each other. Demi and Oliver were out on the patio enjoying the breeze. Jackson and Mary-Kate were in his room, settling down (though I don't know how anyone's gonna settle down in Jackson's room, ew.) I walked towards Nick, made sure my Dad wasn't looking and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"Hey," I mummered.

"Hi." He smiled back weakly.

"Nick, baby. Can we... talk?"

_Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance  
But you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby  
Do you recognize me?  
Well  
If it's been a year  
It doesn't surprise me_

_

* * *

_**Longlonglong chapter! :D Or maybe it was because of the A/N at the beginning. Lulz. :D Anyway, please R&R, and vote on what story I should do!!!!**

**Days to Xmas: 5 FREAKING DAYS!!!!!! :D**

**(Bum, I haven't done my xmas shopping okay!!)  
**


	4. The Quarrel, Awkwardness & Irony

**Hey guys :D Okay so I got 7 votes. Cross-over with HSM is in the lead!!! :o**

**Disclaimer: Santa haven't replied to me yet :\ So, nope, still don't own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers. Or Selena. Or Demi. :\ I do own Mary-Kate though! OC :]**

**A/N: Lol, here's your update. :] I just started reading Twilight, and I absolutely love it! So I might write Twilight oneshots, too. If I get more inspiration from it. I'm only like, 1/4 through!! Oh well, I promised myself to finish it before xmas! :] I've started typing up plots for both of the cross-overs, so yay! & Omg, sorry for the super late update. :\ I had to rush to do xmas shopping and then I watched 'Angus, Thongs & Perfect Snogging' today and also 'The Day The World Stood Still'. God, that was really boring. Okok, long update (kinda!) R&R please guys, love youxz.

* * *

  
**

Christmas Ain't Christmas Without You

**Chapter Four: The Quarrel, Awkwardness & Irony  
**

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the treetops glisten,  
and children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow _

Miley's POV (I just can't get enough of her 3)

_"Nick, baby, can we...talk?"_

Nick looked up at me, his eyes lost. He shrugged and got up with a grunt. I quickly walked towards my room. A few seconds later, he came in, closing the door slowly behind him.

"What's up?" He mumbled, sitting on my purple computer chair.

"Nick, there's nothing going on between me and Jake anymore." I got straight to the point. He shrugged.

"I didn't say there was." He replied, looking away.

"Then why are you being like that?" I asked, moving closer to him.

"Like what?" He asked, locking his gorgeous brown eyes with mine. I bit my lip.

"I don't know, paranoid...?" I mumbled. I didn't think he could hear.

"Paranoid? The only reason I'm being paranoid is because of what happened _last month_ on our seventh month anniversary!" His voice rose.

_Flashback (No POV)_

_"I'm super sorry, Nick." Miley apologised into the phone. "I have a high fever and I can barely walk." She groaned._

_"It's okay, babe." Nick replied on the other line. "Your health is waaay more important. I'll come by later to see you."_

_"Okay," She replied, taking a sip of her honey water. "Bye baby, I love you."_

_"Love you too, get well soon," He replied, hanging up. Miley winced as she moved to place her phone on her nightstand. She felt so sick, even the slightest movements hurt her. She closed her eyes and fell back against the fluffy pillow, immediately falling into deep slumber._

_**Who said, who said I can't be Superman  
I say, I say that I know I can  
Who said, who said I won't be President  
I say, I say you ain't seen nothin' yet**_

_Miley groaned as her phone rang, waking her up from her sleep. She felt much better, as she reached for her phone effortlessly. Tired, she didn't check her caller ID._

_"Mmph, Nick?" She guessed, mumbling._

_"Uh, no. Hey, Miles." The other person replied. Miley's eyes shot open when she recognised the voice._

_"Shit! Jake Ryan, why the hell are you calling?!" She said, sitting up, ignoring the pain. "Didn't Nick warn you to stay away?!"_

_"Miles, calm down. Hear me out, please?" I heard the sadness in his voice and sighed._

_"You've got 2 minutes." She told him._

_"Check your balcony." He told her. She groaned and got up from her comfortable bed, frowning. When she opened the curtains, she gasped as Jak Ryan was out there, shivering in the cold._

_"What the hell?!" She screeched as she opened the sliding doors and he stepped in, rubbing his arms._

_"Miley, please don't hate me!" He immediately confessed. She lifted an eyebrow at him. After he almost told the World that Miley was Hannah Montana and Nick saved her, she have never spoken to him ever again. _

_"What do you want, Jake Ryan?" She asked him, sighing. _

_"Miles, I screwed up last time. I was jealous of Nick, and I never got the chance to tell you that... I really really love you. Still." He mumbled. Miley's eyes widened and she quickly shook my head._

_"Nonono, Jake. I have a __**boyfriend**__. Whom I love, by the way." Miley told him, frowning. "I'm ill, I missed my seventh month annivesary with him, and I'm gonna puke all over you if you don't get out. Now." She pointed towards the glass door, looking down at her shoes. But the thing he did really surprised her. _

_He grabbed her arms and tilted her head up, then kissing him harshly, not like Nick's kisses who are soft but meaningful. She tried to let go, break free from his grip but he was stronger than she thought. Just then, the thing Miley wished would not happen, happened._

_"Hey Miles, I brought you chicken soup and your favourite... what the fuck!?" Nick cussed as he walked in the room, a thermoflask in his right hand, and flowers, balloons and magazines in the other, but immediately dropped all the things once he saw what happened. Miley pushed Jake away with all her might and quickly turned towards Nick._

_"Nick, it's not what it looks like." She glared at Jake. He had a smile playing on his fuckin' lips. _

_"That's what they all say," He mumbled, walking quickly out of the room. Miley chased after him, and held on to his arm._

_"Baby, please don't be like this," Her voice quivered. Nick stared at her, his eyes icy._

_"Don't 'baby' me, Mi." His voice rose. Miley let go of his arm, feeling very small. Nick shook his head and walked off, mumbling, "Sick, yeah, my fuckin' foot."_

_"Nick," She whispered, hot tears beginning to fall._

_**End Flashback**_

Miley's POV

"Why are you bringing up the past?!" I shot back. "Haven't I already explained to you that it wasn't my fault? He fuckin' kissed me, Nick!"

"WHAT IF I DON'T BUY THAT EXPLANATION?!" He shouted, getting up from the chair so we were now face to face. Nick has _never_ shouted to me before. I was taken aback, scared, and I didn't know what to say or do.

"Then maybe..." I whispered, feeling a tear roll down my cheek. "Maybe we're not meant to be." Tears started to flow uncontrollably now. Why did this all have to happen on Christmas Eve?! I shifted my eyes to the poster of _The Jonas Brothers_ behind him, not bothering to wipe my tears away.

Nick's face turned from anger to sadness to panic. "Fuck!" He sweared. He never sweared, he only did when it was major. In less than a second, he had punched the wall behind me, his knuckles immediately bleeding. My eyes widened and I insinctively held on his bleeding hand.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" My voice full of concern. He shrugged, looking away. "Dammit, Nick, why are you so freaking dumb?!" I scowled at him. He glanced back at me, eyes full of confusion. "You could've broken your hand bone or something," I said feeling dumb of what I had just said, dropping his hand. His eyes softened and he used his non-bleeding hand to wipe my tears away. His hand was cold and shivering, but this slight touch made me feel faint.

"I'm sorry," He choked out. He pulled me into a hug and I cried into his chest, wetting his A&F shirt. He stroked my hair softly. "Who am I kidding, Mi. I can never be angry at you." He breathed. I tried to stop crying and pulled away, shaking my head.

"Don't shout at me like that again," I begged him. He looked guilty, then shook his head.

"Never." He replied, holding my hand. I smiled weakly as he pulled my in to a breath-taking kiss. When we pulled apart, I sighed.

"I didn't kiss him, he kissed me, just so you know." I whispered. He nodded.

"Sorry... I over-reacted." He looked away, guilty. I shook my head and smiled, then kissed his cheek lightly.

Lilly's POV

"C'mon, hun. Out of all 13 games, I beat you at all. Let's just stop." I begged. He shook his head and gave me his best puppy-dog face.

"One more, please?" He pleaded. I sighed.

"Fine. Only for you," I smirked. He grinned and we started another round. I purposely missed a few notes, so he beat me.

"YES!!!!!" He jumped up and down. I sighed. Finally. I smiled and plopped into the seat next to Selena and Kevin. Selena grinned at me and I shrugged innocently.

"Paranoid? The only reason I'm being paranoid is because of what happened _last month_ on our seventh month anniversary!" We heard Nick shout. I exchanged glances with Joe, then Selena, then Kevin. Joe turned the Wii off and sat down next to me, frowning.

"Well, this is exactly how I planned Christmas to be," Joe sighed, his voice dripping with sarcasm. I glared at him.

"Shut up, Joe." I told him.

"No, you shut up."

"No, you!" He shot back. I flinched.

"Guys, can we not do this?" Kevin sighed exasperated. I sighed too - then intertwining my fingers with Joe's.

"Sorry," I whispered. He smiled warmly.

"No, _I'm_ sorry."

"No, _I am_... uh, we should shut up." I whispered to him after recieving glares from Kevin and Selena. A few moments later, Billy Ray lumbered into the room, looking frustrated. I looked up at him, eyes confused.

"How do you think Nick and Miles are doing?" He asked, frowning.

"Why are you bring up the past?! Haven't I already explained to you that it wasn't my fault? He fuckin' kissed me, Nick!" We heard Miley shout. Billy Ray's eyebrows drew together when he heard her curse. But that was the least of our worries.

"WHAT IF I DON'T BUY THAT EXPLANATION?!" Nick's voice boomed. We have never, _ever_ heard him shout like this before. Even Joe and Kevin looked shocked.

"Fuck!" Nick cussed after a few moments of silence. This time, Billy Ray got up, ready to interrupt their fight. I shook my head and he sighed, sitting down again. Jackson appeared at the stairway, looking down. We all glared at him.

"Look, I know this is all my fault... So, I'm just gonna go back to college for Christmas. See you guys on New Year's." He said it all in one shot. Mary-Kate appeared behind him, pulling a purple luggage and a hand carrier, looking apolgetic. "Oh, and here, give this to Miley. Tell her I truly am sorry if I did any damage, and tell Nick that she has got nothing to do with Jake anymore, I was just blabbering." He looked up at us for awhile. I sighed and got up.

"Jackson, you don't have to go." I stated. He shrugged.

"Nah, I want to." He smiled. I sighed and nodded.

"I'll pass it to her." I took the white envelope from his hand. He smiled again and beckoned Mary-Kate over, taking the hand-carrier from her. Billy Ray got up and gave him a silent hug, then went upstairs. Selena, Kevin and Joe just waved. The shouting had subsided and we were all wondering what was happening inside. Jackson and Mary-Kate had left, and there was an awkward, intense silence. I bit my lip and glanced at Joe, who glanced back at me and said his famous line.

"Awkward..." He mummered. I laughed slightly.

"Wanna go check on them?" I whispered to Selena. She was about to answer when we heard a voice.

"Is it safe to come in now?" Demi asked, peeking in through the glass door. I laughed slightly and shrugged. Oliver and Demi came in, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"We heard the shouting, are they okay?" Oliver asked. This time, Kevin shrugged.

"Hey guys," We heard a voice behind us. "Why so glum?"

Behind us, at the stairs was Nick's arms around Miley, Miley's eyes and face puffy, but she still looked cheery and beautiful.

I grinned. Glum? Psh, ironic, much?

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas__  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white_

_

* * *

  
_

**Okayyy, that's it then. I'll upload two chapters tomorrow. :x Sorry!!! Please remember to vote on what story I should do on my profile :]**


	5. Demliver, Sneaking Out & Gossip

**Hiii! So I promised two chapters right? Heh, but I'm like really busy, so FORGIVE ME IF I'VE BROKEN MY PROMISEEEEEE! i WILL HAVE 6 7 chapters!! R&R! Enjoy!

* * *

  
**

Christmas Ain't Christmas Without You

**Chapter Five: Demliver, Sneaking Out & Gossip  
**

_Christmas Eve, I just can't sleep  
Would I be wrong for takin a peek  
Cuz I heard that you're comin' to town  
Santa can you hear me?  
I really hope that you're on your way  
With something special for me in your sleigh_

Lilly's POV

"Gee, I don't know. Why are we so glum, Sel?" I turned to Selena, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You make us worry in here while you two shout swear words at each other, Billy Ray almost..." Selena explained with an eyeroll.

"Oh, fuck! My dad!" Miley sweared again. Just then, Billy Ray appeared behind her.

"Miley Ray Stewert, swear again and _I _swear I'm gonna flush you down the toiletbowl, like how I did with Uncle Earl," He mumbled, grabbing the remote control and turning the TV on. Miley blushed and grinned sheepishly. Nick chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Sooo, you guys cool?" Kevin asked.

"When were we _not_ cool?" Nick shrugged. I narrowed my eyes at Selena and Demi.

"We wonder," Demi rolled her eyes, giggling.

"Whatever," Miley said, pulling Nick on the floor beside the Wii console, then sitting Indian-style on the carpet. "Anyway, we have awesome plans for tomorrow!" She clapped excitedly, smirking at Nick. Nick's eyes shined and he nodded.

"Like...?" I asked, glancing at Joe. He shrugged, yawning.

"We'll discuss this tomorrow," Kevin said when Miley opened her mouth. She scowled at him. "You don't like it when Joe is tired."

"True," Nick stated, then getting up. Miley sighed, I knew she would always get upset when Nick left.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Lils." Joe stood up, and I did the same. He placed a quick but sweet kiss on my lips, then winked.

"Bye Joey-Bear." I whispered. "Call or text me, okay?" All the girls were staying over in Miley's house for Christmas.

"Of course." He grinned, pulling me into one last kiss, then heading to the car.

Demi's POV

"So her name shall be Princess, okay?" I beamed, sitting shotgun next to Oliver. He sighed, infuriated.

"No, his name is P.I.M.P Fo' Shizzle." He argued. I frowned.

"Ollie, this isn't even a P.I.M.P kinda car," I rolled my eyes. He shrugged innocently.

"The Undertaker...?" He tried. I glared at him.

"Demliver," I whispered, beaming.

"Huh." He glanced at me. My eyes shined.

"We'll call it Demliver!" I smiled. "Remember. Brangelina? Niley? Loe? Kevlena?" Oliver's eyes lit up.

"That's so awesome!" He smile stretching across his face. "You're so awesome," He whispered, pulling me into a kiss. The kiss lasted half a minute when three girls and three boys came knocking on the glass, giggling.

"Hey, you guys!" Miley grinned, waving. I rolled my eyes laughing. "Dems, get out of the car, we're watching a chick flick soon!"

"And Ollie-Trolley, get out of the driveway!" Selena giggled.

"We need to get out," Kevin smirked. I rolled my eyes again, half-smiling.

"Bye baby," I whispered, pulling him into a chaste kiss then getting out of the car.

Selena's POV

"Remember to bring the beef!" I reminded him, tutting. He scowled at me.

"I know, babe." He sighed. I smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"Just don't forget to bring yourself." I whispered. His face softened.

"I can't if I tried," He kissed me.

"Will you remember to bring my Christmas present, though?" I closed my eyes and mumbled against his soft lips.

"Hmm," He taunted. "Maybe."

"If you do, I'll kill you," I smirked, eyes still closed.

"I'm scared."

"Don't be."

"You're so full of crap, Sel."

"Love you too."

"Love you more." He pulled away, squinting his eyes at me.

"Love you more-er!"

"I LOVE YOU THE MOST!"

"We sound like Loe."

"Glad you know." He chuckled softly, then paused. "You and your Brangelina names."

Miley's POV

"Baby," I whispered against Nick's neck.

"Hmm?" He kissed my head softly.

"Can we pretend today's quarrel didn't even happen?" I asked, pulling away to look into his deep brown eyes. The ones I could drown in.

"What quarrel?" He smirked. I laughed and nodded.

"Thank you," I kissed him.

"Do you promise not to ask about your present until I give it to you tomorrow?" He asked back, grinning.

"What present?" I half-smiled. He nodded his head.

"Good girl."

"I'm not your dog," I glared at him. He smiled, shrugging then pulled me into his chest. I breathed in his smell and sighed. "You coming over tonight, then?"

"I'll try, baby, but I can't make any gurantees. If Joe or Kevin catches me, they would wanna come too, and then it'll be to suspicious." He said, stroking my brown curls. "I'll definitely call you though. When I'm coming, I'll text you, then you try and pull yourself away from the girls. I'll meet you in your balcony, as usual, okay?"

"Aye aye, Cap'tn." I smirked. He laughed and kissed my forehead again. Just then, the car honked.

"See you tonight?" I asked, smiling. He smiled back and nodded.

"See ya," He kissed my jaw lightly and left. She sighed dreamily and turned to the living hall, picking up all the trash.

"Someone's..."

"Got..."

"A..."

"DATE!!!" I heard three familliar voices shout the last part.

"Tonight!" Lilly squealed. "And don't worry, we won't interfere on what you guys would be doing." She winked. Demi and Selena laughed and turned to each other.

"Ohhh Mileyyy!" Selena imitated Nick in a deep voice, puckering her lips.

"Ohhh, Nick! Mistletoes everywhere!" Demi 'imitated' me in an extremely high voice, puckering her lips as well. I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help blushing.

"Nicky, let's make out everywhere like we always do infront of Selena, Demi, Lilly, Kevin and Joeeee!" Selena started off with a high pitched voice then ending with a glare at me. I laughed and slapped her shoulder softly. Lilly smirked when she saw me blushing like crazy.

"Shut up guys," Lilly warned them. I thanked her with my eyes. "Let's watch E!, we'll tease her again later," She smirked. I glared at her and walked towards the couch as they unfolded their sleeping bags.

"Nick Jonas two-timing a fan, Miley Stewert, also Jake Ryan's ex, with Hannah Montana? Wonder how Miley is taking the news, breaking-up on Christmas, maybe?" Ryan Seacrest spilled the juicy gossip. I rolled my eyes.

"You wish," I whispered under my breath.

_Flashback (No POV)_

_"Oh my gosh, baby, you were so good out there!" Miley as Hannah beamed at Nick who just got off stage. He grinned at her._

_"You were better, Ms Montanaaa," He dragged her surname, smirking. He looked around quickly before placing a chaste kiss on her cheek, ot risking anything._

_"NICK JONAS! HANNAH MONTANA!" A paparazzi popped out of nowhere shouted. "Nick, are you two-timing Miley?!" He asked, snapping a million shots._

_"Fuck," He breathed, pulling away from Hannah. "I'll call you, run the other way, they won't catch you." Hannah nodded and ran to the right while Nick ran to the left._

_**End Flashback**_

I was so lost in thought I didn't hear my phone vibrate until Selena nudged me.

"Miles, you okay?" She frowned. I snapped back into reality, smiling unwillingly.

"Yeaaah." I nodded, grabbing my iPhone. She just shook her head.

"That girl has got it baaad," She mumbled. I rolled my eyes and laughed. I slid my thumb across the keypad smoothly and checked the messages.

_Baby --_

_I've sneaked out. Can't wait to see you :) Meet me at your balcony in five._

_-- Nick_

I smiled as I put my iPhone away. Just then, a thought came to me.

"Hey, where's Jackson?" I frowned, turning to Lilly. Demi and Selena glanced at me.

"He went back to college," Lilly shrugged. I widened my eyes.

"What?!" I gasped. "Why!?!"

"He thinks he caused too much trouble." Demi said. I rolled my eyes.

"Dammit," I cursed. "It has only brought me and Nick closer to each other!!"

"He wanted me to give you this letter though." Lilly handed me an envelope. I frowned and opened it, expecting a very long letter.

_Hey Miles!_

_Hope you work things out._

_Bye,_

_Jackson (and Mary-Kate)_

_P/S, Merry Christmas_

I laughed and rolled my eyes at the short, messy letter. Just then, I heard a crash upstairs.

"OH MY GOSH I FORGOT ABOUT NICK!" I exclaimed, running upstairs.

_Oh please make my wish come true,_

_Santa can you hear me?  
I want my baby, baby  
I want someone to love me, someone to hold  
Maybe, Maybe (Maybe, Maybe)_  
_We'll be all alone under the mistletoe_

_

* * *

  
_

**There! Pretty short, and kinda late, but please bear with it for awhile! :\ I had family dinner, cos of xmas and all. Feel the love! If you're reading this on xmas, DON'T!!!! Go spend time with your family! It's 1.47am, it's Christmas, so, Merry Christmas, 2 chapters tomorrow... or one tomorrow, one the day after. Sorry! Real busy :[ **

**Love the reviews, keep them coming. & I love you guyz!!! :-D**

**xoxo**

**Tyn (L) **

**Merry Xmas!!!!**


	6. Sweetie Pie, Spying & Ooooops!

**A/N: I AM SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE SUPER LONG WAIT!!!! I was too drunk on Christmas, then my computer crashed, then school's in so I have been EXTREMELY busy. I don't even have time to write the new Hannah Montana cross-over! But here I am, wayyy over Christmas, with a new chapter, I'm sorry, AGAIN! D: Please R&R. (Still?) I know the Christmas spirit is over, but, still!!!!**

**

* * *

**

Christmas Ain't Christmas Without You

**Chapter Six: Sweetie Pie, Spying and Oooooops!  
**

_I don't want to light a fire  
Unless it will warm your heart  
I'm playin no holiday songs  
I need you to sing your part  
And baby if I could have just one wish come true  
I don't wanna spend one more Christmas without you_

Miley's POV

"Ouch, fuck, dammit!" I heard silent curses coming from my window. I couldn't help but grin as I burst into the room, only to find Nick falling in from the balcony.

"Language, Nicholas!" I sing-songed, walking over to help him in. He got on his feet and began wiping dust off his already-clean black jeans. He rolled his eyes at me.

"How about a 'I'm sorry I was late and made you wait downstairs, throwing pebbles at my window and making you worry if anything happened to me'?" He scoffed. I shrugged innocently and sat on his lap. He stroked my hair gently and I knew I was forgiven.

"Sorry baby, I got carried away," I sighed, my eyes fluttering close as I yawned. His lips brushed lightly against my forehead as he played with a loose curl that came out of my high ponytail.

"Mmm," He replied simply, wrapping his arms tighter around my waist. "I've missed you,"

"Already?" I giggled. He rolled his eyes and my face softened. "I missed you too, sweetie pieee," I cooed. He grinned.

"I missed you more, sugar bear!"

"I missed you the most, hunny bunny!" I kissed his cheek, then paused. "Ew, that was too weird."

"I know." He chuckled softly. "But you liked it,"

"You wish!" I glared at him. There was a moment of silence. "Let's use it to scare Joe."

"Deal," He pushed me off lightly, got into a more comfortable position on the bed and then pulled me down with him.

"Deal," I kissed his soft lips lightly.

--

Selena's POV

"I really do wanna know what they're doing or talking about." I said suddenly. Lilly looked at me, an eyebrow raised.

"Nick and Miley?" I replied in a 'duh' tone, glancing at Demi.

"Oh.' Lilly nodded her head. "Yeah me too." She frowned. Demi got out of her lying position and propped her head up with her right arm.

"I think they're like, making out now." Her eyes widened. I shuddered involuntarily.

"What?" Lilly's eyes narrowed at me. "You and Kevin do it all the time," She mumbled, unwrapping a candycane. I blushed. Demi took the candycane from her before she could bite it and Lilly opened her mouth to protest.

"You have eaten waaay too much candy, Lillian, and plus, you have brushed your teeth." Demi said, smirking. Lilly pouted, but her eyes widened when Demi put the candycane in her mouth. She shrugged. "I haven't brushed my teeth!"

"Guys," I rolled my eyes. "Focus!" I got up from my comfortable sleeping bag and got on my knees. "We need a plan."

"To what?" Demi asked, frowning. I sighed exasperatedly.

"To know what Nick and Miley are doing!!" I got up and pressed 'pause' on the DVD player. Lilly and Demi groaned when I turned the lights on. "Come on, chop chop." They sighed, but got up anyway. I put on my bunny slippers, Lilly put on her froggie ones and Demi put on her puppy ones, leaving Miley's piggy ones there. We tip-toed up the wooden staircase, trying to avoid the creaking noises. I heard Lilly snicker and I hit her lightly, causing her to wince.

"What if they _are_ making out?" Demi asked, frowning. I stopped in my tracks and turned to her.

"Good point." I bit my lip.

"Then we'll have something to tease her about!" Lilly smirked. My face lit up.

"Better point!!" I clapped my hands noiselessly and continued tip-toeing up the stairs. When we reached her door, the three of us looked at each other for a last time and pressed our ears against the door.

"I missed you too, sweetie pieee," I heard Miley say. I cringed but my ear stayed.

"I missed you more, sugar bear!" Nick replied, and my eyes widened at Lilly and Demi. They shrugged.

"I missed you the most, hunny bunny!" This time, the three of us jumped away from the door.

"Ewewewewew!" I whispered.

"I think it's..." Demi paused, finding a word. "Sweet...?"

"At least they're not quarelling." Lilly rolled her eyes. I shrugged and nodded, then carefully placed my ear back onto the door. After ten seconds, we couldn't hear anything at all. I frowned at Lilly, who frowned at Demi, who frowned at me.

"Do you think they're okay?" Lilly asked. I shrugged, pulling away from the door.

"Let's check!" Demi suggested.

"I... okay!" I agreed without hesistating. I gripped the cool, metal handle and pushed it open.

Nick's POV (Finally, a guy's POV! I wasn't planning on this!)

Miley kissed me softly on the lips but I wanted more. I kissed her back twice as hard, which took her by surprise, but she kissed back. I got on top of her, but used my elbows to prop myself up, careful to not crush her. I ran a tongue swiftly across her bottom lip. She opened her mouth, letting my tongue slip in. My tongue explored her mouth, and she let out a satisfied moan, turning me on even more. I kissed down her neck, careful not to leave marks as I knew the gang would tease her and me about it. Suddenly, the door burst open and three shocked figures came stumbling into the room.

"Oh," Was all Selena could manage.

"Oops," came from Demi.

"Uhh," Lilly blushed. Miley slipped out under me and turned crimson.

"Guys! I thought you knew Nick was coming over!" She whined, annoyance dripping in every word.

"We did, we just thought... um," Selena tried. Lilly giggled. My eyes narrowed at her and she shrugged innocently.

"Oh well, it is Christmas after all, and you kids deserve some, um, sexual fun." Lilly grinned, then skipping to the door, but turning back in time to say, "But remember your purity rings, people." I groaned and Miley rolled her eyes, then Selena and Demi went out of the room too, Demi winking at Miley and Selena snickering.

"You okay, Mi?" I smirked at the blushing Miley. She looked so cute. Her eyebrows dre together and she nodded.

"We so need to lock the door next time," She grumbled. "I was so enjoying that!" I smirked.

"Come on, we'll continue." I wiggled my eyebrows playfully. She giggled that giggle, and then placed a soft kiss on my lips like before - and let's just say things went on from there.

_There's nothing more that I want from you  
Then to lie here together  
And stay here forever with you  
There's no one I ever knew  
That I wanted to spend Christmas  
with, more than you..._

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, like 1200 words? But I'm really rushy now. I have school homework and stuffs ): I know, back to school! **


	7. Important Note!

Hey guys! Wow, it has been long since I've been here.

Anyway, just saying, I've given up on and moved to Livejournal because trust me, the fics there are better x348972. No offence xoxo

So, super sorry if I don't update anymore. 

And also, I have given up on Niley, too 

I prefer Mustin, to be honest. :D

Sorry. Hahah. And I'm not supporting ships like American Idol:

Kradam (Kris Allen and Adam Lambert)

Cookleta (David Cook & David Archuleta)

And lots more. Yes, gay fics. 

So I'll talk to you guys soon!!!

Xoxo

TynzBoomPow


End file.
